seven days
by clouds in my coffe au lait
Summary: Starts out with the video scene. The gang discovered a mysterious black, unmarked tape. They watch it and then get a mysterious phone call warning them they have seven days. Now they have to figure this out. The Ring and Buffy crossover
1. Halloween Mixups

"Okay, and on that happy note, I've got a treat for tomorrow nights second annual Halloween screening. People - prepare to have your spines tingled, your gooses bumped by the terrifying (Pulls out a video and reads the title) Fantasia. Fantasia?" Xander asked incredulously staring at the tape

"Maybe it's because of all the - horrific things we've seen, but hippos wearing tutus just don't unnerve me the way they used to." Oz said. The gang could hear the chuckle in his voice.

"Phantasm. It was supposed to be? Phantasm. Stupid video store!" Buffy, who was sitting on the bed propping her head up with her hands chuckled despite her depression.

"Hey!" Willow said.

"Huh?" Buffy asked.

"What's this?" Willow motioned over to a black video cover. There was no title or markings on it whatsoever. She picked it up and cast a wry smile over towards Xander.

"What makes you think that it's mine?" Xander asked. His cheeks steadily turned red. "I mean all my tapes are underneath the bed."

"Well then what is it?" Willow inquired.

"Well the only way to find out is to watch it." Buffy said dropping the pumpkin guts in the bowl and signaling at Xander to toss the video. He threw it towards her and Buffy caught it with ease. She climbed off the bed and pushed the video tape into the VCR. The screen popped up with a whirling and then a series of abstract images. The scenes paused on the picture of a well then the video stopped. "That was weird, yet some how scary." The group sat in silence then the phone rang. Everybody jumped but Buffy rushed to answer it hoping it was Parker. "Hello?"

"Seven days." The voice was eerie. 

"What? What do you mean 'seven days'?" Silence was heard on the other end. "Hello?" She heard a click on the other end and hung up shrugging.

"seven days 'till what" Willow asked curiously.

"That's what I want to know. I'll take the video with me to Giles and see what he can make out of the pictures and the call." Buffy said ejecting the tape.

_AN: I was watching The Ring two and decided that I should do a crossover thing…I also want to see Buffy and Samara fight. Anyways, R&R_


	2. Samara

"Hmm." Giles said, a pensive expression etched in his features. "Buffy, what exactly happened with the video?"

"We watched it, there were weridish images on the TV and then there was a phone call saying Seven days." Giles's expression grew grave. "What?" Buffy asked

"Nothing."

"You have something face."

"I've heard of these things when I was in the vengeance fold." Anya said smartly. "You're talking about Samara. Dehoffren offered her a job in the vengeance fold in the well and she turned it down. She still wants revenge." Anya said smartly.

"Samara? Who?"

"Samara was a little girl born in a convent. She was adopted out but her step father didn't want her so her step mother threw a bag over her head and tossed her into a well. It took her seven days to die."

"That would explain the phone call." Buffy muttered.

"Well, you have seven days to solve this whole thing Buffy, and with your buffness, it shouldn't be a problem. You should be able to fight this." Willow commented placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think so. Samara isn't just something you can fight. Once you enter her world you change."

"How do you know so much about this Anya?"

"I just do." Anya stated "It comes with being a vengeance demon. You know everything about every demon. They actually have knowledge bowls. Did you know that ETIOKJSGIS has a total of five testicles?" She asked.

"Ahn Honey, this is what we were talking about with the too much information." Anya grinned and apologized softly, sitting on Xander's lap. "Well, now that we know what the big-bad is, Anya and I have to go. We have a romantic evening planned ahead." Anya grinned.

"Yes, we're going to light a bunch of candles and have sex next to them." Xander blushed so hard that Anya thought he was going to turn into a strawberry.

"I don't need to hear about your sexcapades Xander." Buffy grimaced.

"Sorry. Ahn."

"I'm sorry for telling you about my future orgasms."

"That's it. Come on Honey!" Xander grabbed her hand and led her out of the house. The pair left and Buffy stole Xander's spot.

"Do we know anything else about Samara?"

"There's this spell I could do that would take me into her life."

"You don't want to do that Willow, besides, your spells are only half way and I don't want you to get hurt." Buffy said smiling gently.

"NO, I can do this. This is minor stuff compared to the major spells. I mean my first major spell was Angel's soul. I think I can do this."

"Willow, chanelling dark magicks like this is potentially hazardous to your health." Giles said.

"I can do this." She said. "Besides that, I have my resolve face. I can also alter it so Buffy goes and sees seeing how she answered the phone."

"Willow, I don't fight it unless I know what it is." Buffy stated.

"Then you better find out soon because the spell comes into effect in an hour." Willow said waving her hand as though completing an incantation. Buffy and Giles stared at willow and then at each other. This wasn't going to be good.


End file.
